My Maid-san
by Do-S 1412
Summary: Bahkan dengan semua kekayaan, kepopuleran, dan ketampanan yang dia punya, kalau tanpa Luffy, Ace pun bisa kacau.. Ace x fem!Luffy, AU
1. Chapter 1 of 3

_My Maid-san [1/3]_

 _Ace x fem!Luffy_

 _AU, romance_

.

.

.

 _First ff di fandom ini dan first ff rate M, jadi mohon maklum apabila alur terlampau cepat, bahasa tidak dapat dipahami, tidak panas namun hanya terasa hangat, dan kesalahan lainnya. Comment sangat di tunggu untuk perbaikan kedepannya. Terima kasih, selamat membaca~_

 _One piece dan seluruh cast milik Oda-sensei, tapi alur murni hasil pemikiranku_

pict bukan buatanku, aku hanya merender dan menggabungkannya.

pict ku ambil dari :

Pict Luffy : /page/anime/7713117/female-luffy-and-ace (The Goddess of War)

Pict Ace : dark-king-ace./art/Dressrosa-One-Piece-Render-435284147 (Dark King)

.

.

WARNING!!!

RATED M!!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ace, kau dapat 'barang' baru?" Pria dengan rambut kuning bak kulit pisang itu menatap lawan bicaranya sambil meneguk wine dari gelasnya.

"Hm" lawan bicaranya hanya bergumam singkat. Menggoyangkan gelasnya dengan gerakan melingkar membuat wine di dalamnya ikut berputar.

"Seperti apa? Berikan salah satu 'barang'mu itu padaku, Ace. Aku butuh refreshing" Marco -pria rambut kuning- memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Ace -lawan bicaranya-.

"Ambillah. Aku juga bosan dengan mereka" Ace berhenti memutar gelasnya lalu meminum wine di dalamnya dalam perlahan-lahan dan penuh elegant.

Mata Ace menatap gelas berisi wine di tangannya. Suara dentuman keras musik seolah tak membuatnya terusik dari lamunannya. Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang ke beberapa jam yang lalu saat dia pulang ke rumah karena panggilan ayahnya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan semacam itu!" Ace duduk di sofa dengan kasar. Mengambil gelas berisi vodka di meja di hadapannya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk._ _"Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus menikah dengan anak itu! Dia adalah pendiri kelompok mafia besar. kita bisa membuat kelompok kita semakin besar dengan menikahnya kalian! Dan kalian sudah dijodohkan sejak kalian masih kecil!" Roger -ayah Ace- duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan anaknya itu._ _"Aku baru 25 tahun, ayah! Aku tidak mau menikah!" Ace memandang kesal pada ayahnya._ _"Memangnya kenapa kalau 25 tahun, huh?! Kau tidak percaya diri pada kemampuanmu membuat keturunan sampai berkata seperti itu?!" Roger mencela dengan nada tinggi dan meremehkan._ _"Aku hanya BELUM mau menikah, ayah. Persetan dengan keturunan. Aku bisa membuatnya sebanyak yang kumau dengan banyak wanita!"_ _Plak!_ _Ace terkejut. Pipi kanannya terasa panas saat tangan ayahnya menamparnya dengan keras. Ace menatap Roger dengan kesal._ _"Ap-"_ _"Berhentilah main-main dengan wanita sembarangan dan menikahlah! Kau sudah harus dewasa, Ace!" Roger mulai sedikit berteriak. Kesal dengan tingkah anaknya yang tidak pernah serius._ _Ace masih menatap kesal. Dia beranjak dari sofanya lalu bergegas meninggalkan rumah tanpa peduli omongan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya tetap disana._

 _end of flashback_

"Oi Ace!" Ace tersentak saat tubuhnya di goyangkan beberapa kali oleh temannya, Marco.

"Kenapa tadi?" Ucap Ace saat tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ck! Kau ini. Bagaimana tentang permintaanku tadi? Kapan akan kau berikan?" Tanya Marco masih dengan raut sedikit kesal karena di acuhkan.

"Ah, soal itu? Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Kau pilih saja sesukamu" Ace beranjak dari tempak duduknya. Menaruh beberapa lembar uang tip. Lalu berjalan keluar club diikuti Marco yang mengekornya.

*

"Okaerinasai (selamat datang), Ace-sama" beberapa maid berdiri di kanan dan kiri pintu masuk. Membungkukkan badan seraya menyambut kedatangan tuannya.

"Hm" Ace mengangguk dengan jawaban singkat lalu masuk ke kediamannya yang terbilang megah sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada salah satu maid yang di balas dengan anggukan dan senyum. Marco masih mengekor Ace dengan setia.

Tuan? Ya tidak salah. Ace memang BARU 25 tahun. Tapi perusahaan yang dipegang olehnya berkembang sangat pesat dan membuatnya bisa membeli rumah beserta seluruh isinya dengan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri. Kaya, tampan, berkharisma. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya?

Ace membawa Marco ke ruangannya. Duduk berhadapan di sofa berwarna cokelat yang tampak mewah. Peralatan di dalam rumah juga tidak kalah mewah dengan warna cokelat dan emas yang mendominasi rumah.

"Huh~ padahal rumahmu megah begini, maid juga banyak pilihan. Tapi masih aja 'main' diluar. Aku heran" Marco menatap Ace yang sibuk menatap hpnya. Mencari kesibukan agar tidak bosan.

"Kalau bosan mau diapakan lagi" jawab Ace sekenanya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sepuluh maid masuk bersamaan lalu berbaris kesamping.

"Pilih saja sesukamu. Ah, tapi semuanya pernah ku pakai" Ace menatap Marco yang tengah sibuk manatap satu persatu wajah maid di hadapannya.

"Kapan aku tidak mendapat bekasanmu, Ace?" Marco melirik Ace sebentar lalu kembali fokus memilih. Ace hanya tersenyum sesaat. Sedikit bangga karena selalu lebih dulu ketimbang Marco.

"Ini pilihan yang sulit. Mereka semua nampak cantik..." Marco milirik sesaat ke arah dada para maid dengan tatapan mesumnya "dan menggoda". Para maid nampak malu-malu dengan ucapan Marco, sedangkan Ace hanya tertawa kecil menatap kelakuan temannya.

"Ambil saja semuanya" kata Ace dengan santai. Membuat Marco dengan cepat menengok ke arahnya.

"Kau serius, Ace?" Ace hanya mengangguk. Meyakinkan Marco yang nampak kaget dengan pernyataan Ace.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil semua ya" Marco memeluk beberapa maid sekaligus, lalu mengusapkan wajahnya di dada maid dengan tampang bahagia.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu terbuka lagi. Seorang maid membawa kereta makanan dengan teh dan beberapa cemilan di atasnya.

Maid itu mendorong keretanya sampai ke dekat meja di depan Ace. Meletakkan beberapa cemilan dan cangkir kosong di atas meja. Lalu menuang teh ke cangkir dengan sedikit gemetar.

Ace menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya menatap maid itu lekat. Ia tidak pernah melihat maid itu selama ini. 'Orang baru?' pikir Ace yang masih menatap maid itu.

"S-silahkan Ace... mm.. -sama" mata Ace bertemu dengan maid itu sebelum dia menunduk sambil tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanannya dengan gugup.

Ace berdiri. Berhadapan dengan maid itu. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu gadis di depannya lalu memaksanya mendongak, hingga sepasang mata itu bertemu dengan mata Ace. Ace menatap mata obsidian di depannya dengan lekat. Melihat baik-baik wajah gadis di hadapannya sampai..

"Woah! Cantik!" Ace mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Marco mendekati mereka lalu ikut menatap maid itu dari atas ke bawah sambil tersenyum puas. "Oi siapa namamu?" Marco kini menatap mata obsidian itu.

"N-namaku.. Luffy" Marco dengan cepat menggenggam kedua tangan Luffy.

"Aku Marco. Kau boleh memanggilku Marco-sama. Ah, untuk pekerjaanmu selanjutnya, bagaimana kalau kau melayani ku? Aku yakin disini ada beberapa kamar ko-"

"Oi" Marco menatap Ace yang mengintrupsinya. Ace menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menunjuk para maid yang sebelumnya masuk.

"Sepuluh kurang untukmu?" Tanyanya skeptis. Marco hanya menyengir memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Yang satu ini untuk pemanasan. Lagian kau bilang aku boleh memilih sesukaku"

"Aku tau" Ace membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. "Dia masih baru. Dan belum pernah ku pakai. Jadi aku harus memakainya dulu, baru ku berikan padamu" Luffy dengan cepat menatap Ace dengan mata terbuka lebar. Kaget dengan pernyataan Ace barusan.

"Kau terlalu kaku padaku. Kita pakai berdua saja" Marco menyenggol lengan Ace berusaha membujuk Ace mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Tidak" ucap Ace tegas. Menarik lengan Luffy ke arahnya, menjauhkannya dari Marco.

"Kau pelit sekali, Ace. Hei nona, ku beri tau ya. Ace itu kalau main kasar. Kau pasti di ikat di ranjang jadi dia bisa bebas memainkan tubuhmu. Belum lagi sex toy yang dia simpan di laci kamarnya. Hah, dia itu tipe yang suka menyiksa lawan mainnya. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa sampai akhir hanya kau yang dibuat berantakan, sedangkan Ace menyelesaikan permainannya dengan pakaian yang masih menempel di badannya. Menyebalkan bukan?" Ucap Marco panjang lebar dan pada maid yang sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Ace mengangguk-angguk meng'iya'kan pernyataan Marco.

"Urusai! (Diam!). Memangnya apa yang salah? Kalau aku tidak terangsang buat apa susah-susah melepaskan pakaian?" Ace mendengus kesal pada Marco yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Di tatapnya Luffy yang mukanya kini entah mengapa memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Membayangkan yang di katakan Marco?" Luffy memandang Ace, wajahnya masih terasa panas terlebih saat melihat tokoh utama yang dibicarakan Marco. Luffy buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ace menyeringai menatap mainan barunya yang nampak gelagapan, dan malah membuat Ace ingin mengikat dan buru-buru bermain dengannya.

Ace mendekati Luffy perlahan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Luffy yang lebih pendek darinya lalu berbisik pelan "Kau tak usah membayangkannya, karena kau akan merasakannya sebentar lagi. Fuu~" Ace meniup telinga Luffy setelah berbisik membuat Luffy merinding serta geli.

"Marco" Marco menatap Ace yang memanggilnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda dia sudah menyimak Ace. "Kau boleh lakukan semaumu pada mereka. Tapi jangan membuat berantakan. Kau juga boleh main di salah satu kamar di sini. Tapi jangan ganggu aku, aku akan sangat sibuk" Ace menempuk pundak Marco dan Marco hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menaikkan kedua jempolnya tanda dia setuju dan paham.

Ace menarik tangan Luffy agar lebih dekat padanya lalu menggendongnya bak karung beras di pundak kanannya. Luffy membelalakkan matanya.

"A-ace apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku" Luffy meronta di gendongan Ace, namun Ace tidak meresponnya. Dia melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai Luffy, lalu berjalan santai ke arah kamarnya dengan Luffy dalam gendongannya yang tidak berhenti meronta-ronta.

"Ku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan mendengar teriakkan dan desahan bersamaan" ucap Marco lalu merapatkan kedua bibirnya sambil menatap Ace yang membawa Luffy di pundaknya. Lalu Marco kembali melihat pada maid yang tersisa.

"Kita juga tidak boleh kalah. Ayo antar aku ke kamar kosong" Marco menggandeng beberapa maid sekaligus dan akan membawa mereka menuju surga dunia, menurut Marco.

*

Ace menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Lalu melemparkan Luffy ke kasur king size miliknya.

"Ukh-" Luffy memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat goncangan saat terlempar.

Ace menatap Luffy dengan seringai singkat lalu membuka jam tangannya dan memasukkan ke laci di samping kasur. Membuka satu kancing atas kemejanya hingga dua kancing teratas terbuka (karena yang paling atas dari awal emang ga di kancingin).

Luffy menatap Ace saat pusing di kepalanya sudah hilang. Ace kini duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menatap Luffy dengan pandangan mmm... pervert?

Di raihnya tengkuk Luffy dan menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Luffy kaget dengan perlakuan Ace, dia mendorong dada Ace dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Ace yang justru semakin menarik tengkuk Luffy, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ace menjilat, mengemut, dan sesekali menggigit bibir Luffy yang dirasa sangat manis. Entah kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan gadis lain yang dicium Ace. Bibirnya lebih manis dan... memabukkan.

Ace mulai memainkan lidahnya. Mencari akses masuk ke mulut Luffy yang tertutup rapat. Tidak mengizinkan Ace untuk lebih menjamah mulutnya.

Tangan kanan Ace yang bebas memeluk pinggang ramping Luffy. Mengelusnya perlahan membuat sensasi aneh di kulitnya. Tangannya mulai naik dan meremas salah satu gundukan di dada Luffy yang masih terbalut pakaian maid.

"Akh-" Luffy terperanjat saat dadanya di remas kuat oleh Ace. Mulutnya terbuka dan Ace tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, lalu memasuki lidahnya ke mulut Luffy. Menjelajah tiap inchi mulutnya dan mengajak lidah Luffy untuk bertautan.

Luffy kacau. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini. Tangan kanan Ace kini sudah menyelinap ke dalam baju maid yang di kenakan Luffy, mengusap-ngusap kulit putih dan lembut itu. Membuat sang empunya kulit menggelinjang geli dan mendesah di sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Mmhh..." sungguh pikiran Luffy sangat kacau. Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini. Dan ini adalah ciuman pertama Luffy. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tangannya yang semula mendorong dada Ace kini menggenggam kemeja Ace sampai membuatnya kusut. Luffy tidak peduli. Dia butuh bernafas, tapi Ace sama sekali tidak memberikannya ruang untuk bernafas sekalipun.

Saliva mereka bertukar saat kedua lidah itu mulai bergulat dan menyalurkan rasa hangat. Pasokan udara Luffy semakin habis dan dadanya semakin sesak. Dia memukul-mukul dada bidang Ace untuk memberi tanda kalau dia sudah tidak kuat.

Ace tidak memperdulikannya, dan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ada yang berbeda dari gadis yang kini sedang memukulnya. Rasanya berbeda saat dia melakukan hal yang sama pada perempuan lain. Kenapa?

Ace melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat pasokan udaranya juga sudah hampir habis. Sisa saliva mengalir turun ke dagu mereka. Ace dapat melihat wajah lawan mainnya yang sudah sangat merah dan terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas.

Tubuh Luffy melemas. Otaknya masih belum bisa berfikir jernih. Terlebih saat tangan Ace yang berada di balik bajunya mulai menemukan pengait bra yang Luffy kenakan. Dengan panik Luffy menahan tangan Ace dari luar bajunya.

"J-jangan lakukan itu, Ace" Luffy menatap Ace sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ace menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya naik. Tangan kirinya memegang dagu Luffy. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luffy yang menatapnya dengan takut.

"-sama" ucap Ace dingin sambil menatap mata Luffy dengan tajam. Luffy menelan ludahnya dengan susah karena tatapan Ace terasa sangat mengerikan.

"A-Ace-sama" Luffy meralat ucapannya barusan. Ace menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luffy lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dari baju maid yang di gunakan Luffy yang membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega. Ace membuka laci kamarnya dan mengeluarkan tali lalu kembali menutup laci itu.

Wajah Luffy kembali menegang saat melihat tali yang di pegang Ace. Kata-kata Marco kembali masuk ke kepalanya dan membuatnya semakin takut.

"Sepertinya kau masih baru. Jadi aku kan 'mengajari'mu" Ace mengulur tali yang tadi terikat dan membuatnya siap pakai.

"Kumohon jangan" Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya perlahan mundur, menjauhi Ace yang sedang menyeringai.

Tangan kanan Ace menarik lengan Luffy dengan kasar dan kuat, hingga tubuh gadis itu maju dan masuk ke dekapan Ace. Luffy bisa mencium bau citrus yang keluar dari tubuh Ace. Dan Ace dapat mencium bau strawberry yang menyeruak dari rambut hitam Luffy. Ace membuka sepatunya. Menggendong Luffy dalam pelukannya ke tengah kasur lalu memangkunya.

Ace mengatur kaki Luffy agar mengapit tubuhnya. Menarik tubuh gadis itu lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak seperti gadis lain yang menggunakan parfum berbau aneh. Tubuh Luffy berbau seperti buah-buahan yang membuat Ace betah berlama-lama memeluknya. Luffy hanya diam dalam pelukan Ace yang hangat. Dia merasa tubuhnya yang kecil jadi terlindungi oleh tubuh Ace yang besar. Luffy tersenyum namun tak terlihat karena wajahnya menghadap dada bidang Ace. Dentum jantung Luffy mendadak cepat, membuat Luffy semakin gugup dan wajahnya memanas.

Mereka hanya dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Saling diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi juga saling menikmati tiap momennya. Tangan kanan Ace masih menggenggam tali untuk mengikat Luffy. Dan Luffy tau itu.

"Luffy" panggil Ace. Membuat yang punya nama mendongak ke atas menatapnya. Ace perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis di depannya. Bermaksud kembali menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas dan membuat jantung Ace berpacu itu.

Namun sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Luffy kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Ace. Membuat Ace kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh. Ace sudah siap mengikat Luffy kalau dia tidak mau diatur.

"A-Ace..sama" gadis itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Hm?"

"J.. mm.. jangan pakai tali, Ace.. sama" Luffy menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena malu atau apa. Matanya bergerak-gerak memandang Ace. Bibirnya terpout secara menggemaskan. Dan nadanya terdengar seperti gadis yang merajuk.

Ace menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Jantungnya berdetak-detak dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Salivanya mendadak sulit untuk tertelan. 'Damn!' pikir Ace yang merasa bahwa libidonya naik secara drastis. Entah kenapa di mata Ace, Luffy seperti menawarkan diri untuk 'dimakan' olehnya, dan itu sangat menggoda.

"Hanya saat kita sedang bercinta. Kau ku izinkan.. tidak, aku memerintahkanmu untuk memanggil hanya dengan namaku" Luffy mengangguk setuju.

Ace menggulung lagi tali yang hendak dia pakai, lalu di lempar ke sembarang tempat. Diraihnya tengkuk Luffy dan mendekatkannya. Menautkan kembali bibir mereka. Tapi kali ini Luffy tidak meronta. Tidak juga memukulinya. Malah dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Ace walau dengan sedikit ragu.

Kini, Ace mencumbu gadis itu dengan panas. Bergulat dengan lidah Luffy yang kini mulai memberikan respon positif dengan membalas ciuman Ace. Membuat pria itu semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk 'memakan' gadis di depannya.

Tangan kanan Ace kembali masuk ke baju Luffy mengelus punggung putih gadis itu. Membuatnya menggeliat kegelian. Ace membuka kaitan bra Luffy, kali ini tidak ada protes dari pemiliknya. Hanya menggeliat saat tangan Ace kini meraba disekitar tulang belikatnya.

Ace menarik Luffy lebih mendekat kepadanya. Membuat jarak antara mereka terkikis habis. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas sesaat untuk mengambil nafas. Tapi tidak untuk Luffy.

"Nngghhh~ A-Ace" desahan lolos saat tangan Ace menyelinap ke dalam bra Luffy yang longgar dan meremas salah satu gundukan itu perlahan, mengocoknya dan membuat si empunya hilang kendali.

Dada Luffy tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Cukup pas di tangan Ace dan memudahkannya memainkannya sesuka hati. Melihat ekspresi kacau Luffy merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuk Ace. Karna dia lah yang membuat gadis itu mendesah, meracau dan bergerak tak karuan. Dan itu justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat meremas dan mengocoknya semakin kuat

"A-Ace.. sshhh-" Luffy menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahan itu tidak keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Sungguh Luffy tidak kuat lagi. Sensasi yang diberikan Ace sungguh membuatnya mabuk. Ini sakit saat Ace melakukannya dengan keras tapi di sisi lain dia juga menyukainya.

Siksaan Ace tidak berhenti sampai di situ saat tangan kirinya menyusup ke dalam bagian bawah dress gadis itu. Membelai, mencubit pantat Luffy semakin membuat Luffy mabuk kepayang dan menggeliat. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan kiri.

"A.. ce.. Nnngghhh~ tangan.. mmhh~ mu.." Ace terperanjat sesaat, saat dia tau kalau Luffy tanpa sengaja ikut menggesek 'adik'nya di bawah sana karena bergerak tidak karuan.

"Lu.. Luffy berhenti bergerak seperti itu" libidonya semakin naik dan Ace tau hanya menghitung waktu sampai 'adik'nya bangun dengan sempurna.

Luffy tidak memperdulikan Ace. Sibuk meracau karena sentuhan Ace sungguh memabukkan. Desahan, gesekkan, semua itu membuat 'adik'nya terbangun. Ace, mengurung mulut Luffy dengan menciumnya intens, agar tidak ada desahan keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Bibir, lidah, dada dan pantat Luffy dijamah oleh Ace. Luffy merasa kali ini tubuhnya bukan milik dia sendiri, tapi milik Ace.

Ace menghentikan seluruh sentuhannya saat melihat Luffy sudah diambang batas. Dia tidak ingin menyiksa gadis itu lebih dari itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Nafas mereka sama-sama tersenggal akibat ciuman, benang-benang saliva terbentuk dari mulut keduanya. Ace menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang basah pada Luffy sambil menyeringai.

"Luffy, kau sudah basah" lawan bicaranya tidak membalas, terlalu malu hingga dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ace. Beberapa menit terlewati hanya untuk menetralkan nafas mereka. Membiarkan tubuh Luffy beristirahat sebelum Ace melanjutkan aksinya lebih dari yang tadi.

"Ace.." Luffy mendongak, menatap lawan mainnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang keras menusuk.. mm.. kau tau? Daerah sensitifku" Luffy menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya agar benda itu tidak terlalu menusuknya.

Wajah Ace memanas mendengar pengakuan jujur gadis itu. Diciumnya cepat pipi Luffy yang memerah.

"Ya, aku tau. Dan kau tau apa artinya?" Luffy menggeleng. "Itu artinya kau tidak akan bisa berhenti sampai aku merasa puas" bisik Ace di telinga Luffy dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Kali ini Luffy mengangguk, entah apa tandanya. Seperti izin kalau Ace boleh melakukan lebih, mungkin?

Ace menidurkan gadis dalam pangkuannya ke kasur. Menatapnya lembut, lalu mengusap pipi merah gadis itu.

"Kita lanjutkan?" Dan lagi, Luffy mengangguk

TBC

huhuhuhu.. maafkan aku kalau kalian sebal karna aku memotongnya di bagian ini.. tapi aku tuh... merasa ini udah panjaaaaaannngg banget T_T

aku takut kalian terlalu lelah membacanya, jadi ku sudahi dulu sampai disini..

chapter selanjutnya segera menyusul.. mohon kritik dan saran di kolom komentar


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

My Maid-san [2/3]

Ace x fem!Luffy

AU, romance

First ff di fandom ini dan first ff rate M, jadi mohon maklum apabila alur terlampau cepat, bahasa tidak dapat dipahami, tidak panas namun hanya terasa hangat, dan kesalahan lainnya. Comment sangat di tunggu untuk perbaikan kedepannya. Terima kasih, selamat membaca~

One piece dan seluruh cast milik Oda-sensei, tapi alur murni hasil pemikiranku

pict bukan buatanku, aku hanya merender dan menggabungkannya.

pict ku ambil dari :

Pict Luffy : /page/anime/7713117/female-luffy-and-ace (The Goddess of War)

Pict Ace : dark-king-ace./art/Dressrosa-One-Piece-Render-435284147 (Dark King)

WARNING!!!

.

.

.

.

RATED M!!

.

.

.

.

.

Ace menidurkan gadis dalam pangkuannya ke kasur. Menatapnya lembut, lalu mengusap pipi merah gadis itu.

"Kita lanjutkan?" Dan lagi, Luffy mengangguk.

Tangan Ace dengan cekatan melucuti pakaian Luffy dan melemparnya keluar daerah 'permainan'nya. Mulai dari stocking, lalu pernak pernik maid, baju maid, sampai hampir membuka pakaian dalam kalau tidak di hentikan tangan Luffy.

"Curang" Luffy mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Ace. Yang di tatap hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung. "Buka~" ucap Luffy manja sambil menarik-narik kemeja Ace.

Dan demi apapun sekarang Ace benar-benar merasa terangsang. Dia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Nada manja dari Luffy bahkan bisa membuat Ace terangsang.

"Lakukan saja" tantang Ace. Menatap obsidian itu lekat. Luffy mengangguk. Mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu perlahan membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Ace. Menampakkan otot Ace yang tercetak sempurna terutama otot perutnya yang six pack.

Luffy menelan ludah. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh otot perut Ace, mengelusnya dan merasa kagum atas apa yang ia lihat. Sementara Ace harus menahan hasratnya untuk 'memakan' Luffy saat ini. Membiarkan gadis itu menyentuh tubuhnya yang orang lain tidak boleh menyentuhnya.

"Ace, bagaimana agar bisa seperti ini?" Luffy menunjuk-nunjuk otot perutnya. Ace mengerutkan keningnya. Mencari jawaban yang pas untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin tau Luffy.

"Memang kau ingin seperti ini?" Akhirnya Ace malah nanya balik. Dan Luffy membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Tapi aku lebih suka perutmu yang sekarang. Lebih halus dan lembut" semburat merah muncul di pipi Luffy.

"Kalau Ace tidak suka, maka aku tidak mau seperti itu. Karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang Ace suka. Aku suka Ace. Shishishi" Luffy tersenyum dan tertawa pada akhir kalimatnya. Membuat wajah Ace memerah. Kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan gadis ini padanya? Apa Tuhan benar-benar ingin mengujinya?

Ace tidak menjawab, hanya membuka kemejanya dan melemparnya asal. Mendorong pelan gadis itu agar berbaring. Melucuti sisa pakaian gadis itu lalu menatap tubuhnya lekat. Membuat gadis itu memerah lalu menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang disilang dan juga menyilangkan kedua pahanya.

Ace mendekati wajah Luffy. Memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi gadis itu sebelum melumat bibir pinknya. Ciuman itu lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Tapi yang membuat dua insan itu memanas adalah sensasi saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, dan bergesekkan tanpa terhalang sehelai benangpun. Membuat Ace menahan nafas saat merasa libidonya benar-benar naik.

Ace menghentikan ciumannya. Turun ke leher, mengecup lalu menghisap. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana sebagai tanda bahwa maid itu sekarang miliknya. Tidak hanya leher. Mulut Ace turun ke dada Luffy yang tidak di remas oleh tangannya. Mengecup puncaknya membuat gadis itu menahan desahannya. Membuat Ace semakin ingin mendengarnya.

Dia menjilat, mengulum, dan sesekali menyedot bagian itu. Membuat Luffy benar-benar kewalahan dengan tingkah Ace, dan menyelipkan tangannya pada rambut raven lawan mainnya.

"ugghh~ lebih ku aahh~ at" Luffy memeluk kepala Ace, menyuruh pria itu untuk berhenti menjahili tubuhnya. Ace tersenyum simpul di sela aktivitasnya sebelum akhirnya menyedot gundukan itu kuat dan membuat Luffy kacau.

Kini Ace turun lagi ke bawah. Menciumi perut datar Luffy yang halus. Menggerayangi tubuh gadis itu dan tidak melewatkan seinchipun. Ace sampai di tempat itu. Tempat dia ingin 'menancapkan' batangnya disana. Nafas Ace terasa hangat menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif. Membuat Luffy menegang dan menahan nafasnya.

Ace membuka paha Luffy yang bersilangan. Melihat lebih jelas daerah sensitif gadis itu yang memerah dan basah, membuat Ace makin bersemangat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada daerah itu. Mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat luarnya.

"A-Ace, apa yang kau laku- aahhh.. ssshh" omongan Luffy terpotong saat dia merasa kalau daerah tersensitifnya dijilat dan dihisap. Lidah Ace yang hangat menggelitik organ bawahnya, membuat seakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang dari perutnya. Ace 'memakan' daerahnya. Membuat Luffy kacau, antara malu dan nikmat.

"Ace.. nghh~ hentikan.. aku mau- aahh" kedua tangan Ace meremas pantat Luffy membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Luffy merasa akan keluar. Dia mengapit wajah Ace yang masih menjilati dan menghisap daerahnya.

"nngghhhhh~ Acee~ aaaahh~" orgasme yang yang pertama bagi Luffy. Dia melemaskan tubuhnya. Melihat Ace yang kini mendudukkan tubuhnya tegap sambil menelan cairan Luffy dan menjilat bibirnya yang basah terkena cairan yang sama.

"Maaf, Ace. Kau pasti jijik" ada kesungguhan dimatanya saat gadis itu meminta maaf. Ace hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa pelan. Lalu menggeleng.

"Cairanmu tidak terasa menjijikan bagiku, Luffy" Ace kembali mencium bibir ranum Luffy sekilas. Menatap mata obsidian gadis itu yang terlihat bersalah, membuatnya semakin gemas.

"Lu, aku tidak tahan. Ku masukkan ya?" Oh dan ini pertama kalinya Ace meminta izin sebelum menjamah tubuh perempuan. Biasanya dia akan mengikatnya dan tidak peduli pada jeritan dan desahan perempuan itu. Walau Ace juga tidak pernah melakukan sampai sejauh ini.

Luffy mengangguk pelan dan wajahnya memerah membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan Ace lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ace berlutut, membuka ikat pinggangnya dan membuka celananya. Tidak ingin celananya ikut kena cairan yang akan keluar nantinya. Luffy tercengang melihat batang besar itu sudah tegak berdiri.

Dan tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, dia mengarakan batangnya menuju lubang surga itu. Membuat Luffy memejamkan matanya. Tidak mau lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ace mendorong batangnya kuat masuk ke lubang hingga kepala batangnya masuk. Membuat yang punya lubang menjerit kesakitan.

Ya, dalam sekali hentak saja Ace sudah memasukkan sebagian batangnya ke tubuh Luffy. Cairan merah keluar dari lubang itu. Membuat Ace juga sedikit shock. 'Luffy masih perawan? Aku yang pertama?' pikiran itu entah kenapa membuat Ace semakin semangat.

Dia mendorong pinggulnya, memaksa batangnya masuk seluruhnya pada lubang sempit gadis itu. Luffy mencengkram sprai dengan kuat. Menahan rasa sakit yang Ace timbulkan pada tubuhnya. Sesekali menjerit sakit.

"Sakit... Ace... Sakit" air matanya tidak terbendung lagi. Ace terus mendesak masuk, dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Luffy.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, Lu" dan benar saat itu juga, Ace sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke tubuh Luffy. Ace membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luffy dengan menompang bobot tubuhnya. Di lihatnya mata Luffy yang kini mengalir sungai kecil. "Sesakit itu? Maaf, Lu" Ace mengecup pipi gadis itu. Menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari. Luffy mengangguk, menerima permintaan maaf Ace, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Ace.

"Ace kau sudah melakukan ini pada banyak wanita?" Luffy menatap mata Ace, mencari kejujuran dari pria itu.

"Kau yang pertama membuatku melakukannya sampai sejauh ini" Ace juga menatap mata Luffy. Tidak berniat berbohong sekali pun. Luffy tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Ace sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu" Luffy memeluk leher Ace. Memejamkan matanya. Membiasakan diri dengan benda lain yang menancap di tubuhnya. Tidak sadar dengan perubahan warna wajah Ace yang memerah. Kali ini pun Ace tidak menjawab. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Dan pikirannya melayang saat dia akan di jodohkan dengan gadis pilihan ayahnya.

Ace tersadar dari lamunannya saat Luffy berhenti memeluknya. "Aku sudah siap" gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sadar akan kode itu, Ace menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan. Membuat baik dia maupun Luffy merasa tersengat listrik. Luffy memeluknya, memegang pundaknya saat dia merasa gerakan Ace begitu membuatnya kacau. Ace menaikkan temponya perlahan

"ssshh.. Ace... lebih cepat.. nnggh" dia menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menabrakkannya pangkal pala gadis itu. Bersemangat dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Luffy. Terus begitu sampai dia merasa kalau dia akan mengeluarkannya.

"Mmmhh.. aku mau keluar... sshh... Ace.. aahh" kabar baik bagi Ace karna mereka akan mengeluarkannya bersamaan. Berbagi rasa hangat. Ace semakin memercepat gerakannya. Saat detik-detik dimana dia dan Luffy keluar bersamaan.

Rasa hangat memenuhi rahim Luffy. Matanya terpejam merasakan rasa hangat itu. Ace terengah, mencium lagi bibir gadis itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali, lalu mencabut miliknya dari Luffy. Merebahkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu. Menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Tubuh Ace di peluk dari samping. Ace menatap Luffy yang memeluknya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ace, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" lagi, dan Ace hanya diam. Menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh naked mereka. Mencium kening Luffy penuh sayang.

"Hm. Aku tau. Tidurlah" Luffy mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya masih sambil memeluk Ace. Yang di peluk menatap Luffy dengan seksama. Memerhatikan lekuk wajah gadis yang membuatnya melakukan permainan sampai sejauh ini. Gadis yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Gadis yang membuatnya tergoda. Gadis yang membuat detak jantungnya meningkat. Dan pertanyaannya, kenapa harus gadis ini? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Ace pusing. Dia lebih memilih ikut memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

*

Kedua mata Luffy perlahan terbuka. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada sisi kasur lain dan tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Dia terduduk di kasur dengan sedikit panik. 'Ace kemana?' pikirnya. Dan tak lama, Ace keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Handuk terbelit di pinggangnya. Tetesan air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Luffy sedikit lega karena tau Ace masih di sini.

"Ace.."

Yang di panggil duduk di pinggir kasur, tangan kanannya menggosok handuk kecil ke rambutnya. Luffy mendekat dan memeluk pria itu lalu buru-buru melepaskannya saat sadar kalau tubuhnya bisa membuat usaha mandi Ace sia-sia. Ace hanya tersenyum. Menaruh tangan kirinya di atas rambut hitam Luffy dan mengacak-acaknya penuh sayang.

"Kau akan menikahiku?" Mata Luffy menatapnya penuh harap.

"Huh?"

"Kau akan menikahiku kan?" tanya Luffy lagi, sedangkan Ace hanya tercengang.

"Tunggu tunggu. Kau salah sangka. Aku memang melakukan hal 'itu' bersamamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menikahimu" jawab Ace membenarkan kesalahpahaman menurutnya.

"Tidak akan menikahiku? Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya lagi denganku. Kau harus bersikap baik. Maka kau akan jadi maid kesukaanku" Ace tersenyum. Menyapu sekilas bibir yang menjadi candu baginya. Lalu berdiri bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya.

Luffy terdiam. Mencerna semua omongan Ace yang begitu menohok hatinya. Dia memegang dadanya yang sakit. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata.

"Tunggu, Ac-"

Blam.

Terlambat. Pintu sudah di tutup. Ace sudah pergi dari kamar itu.

Ace membuka pintu ruangannya. Menatap Marco dan para maid yang sedang bercumbu mesra. Ace membiarkan pintu terbuka agar hawa panas dari permainan panas Marco bisa keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ace duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap pintu. Agak jauh di sampingnya, Marco sibuk mencium para maid.

"Kau lama sekali, Ace. Aku sudah main empat ronde dengan mereka" Marco menyindir sambil mencium pipi salah satu maid yang mengerubunginya.

"Oh, gitu?" Jawab Ace asal sambil menatap meja kosong di depannya. Tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Marco.

"Luffy mana?"

"Masih di kamar mungkin"

"Bzz. Kau benar-benar menyiksanya ya?" Ace hanya menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau Ace? Aku mendapat dua pengkhianat"

"Pengkhianat?" Ace akhirnya menatap Marco yang juga menatapnya.

"Dua maid itu tidak mau melayaniku. Dia bilang dia hanya akan melayanimu" nada kesal terdengar jelas dari ucapan Marco sambil menunjuk dua maid yang dia maksud. Ace hanya tertawa pelan. Puas dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sudah membuat dua maid tidak akan berpaling darinya.

Kedua maid itu duduk di kanan kiri Ace. Berusaha merayunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tuannya. Ace merespon positif dengan melingkarkan tangannya di masing-masing pinggang maid. Membuat yang di peluk semakin merasa senang.

Ace menatap wajah kedua maid itu bergantian. Mereka cantik. Tentu saja, mereka pilihan Ace. Tapi entah kenapa tidak membuatnya merasa ingin melakukan hal lebih pada mereka. Hanya cantik, tidak membuat Ace tertarik. Ace memperhatikan bibir maid di kanannya lalu menciumnya. Mencoba mencari sensasi candu dan manis yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Mencium dan melumat bibir maid itu. Tapi tidak dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, melakukan hal yang sama pada maid di kirinya. Namun masih tidak dapat menemukannya. Ada yang berbeda saat Ace mencumbu Luffy. Sensasi dimana dia tidak ingin melepaskannya dan tidak ingin orang lain merasakannya.

Ace menghentikan pencariannya. Menatap meja kosong sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana daritadi Luffy? Cepat masuk. Aku siap untuk ronde selanjutnya" Ace membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Marco. Dia menatap lurus ke depan pintu dan dia bisa melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang sedari tadi mengisi otak Ace. Gadis yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... menyakitkan?

"Ace.. kenapa?" Ace dapat melihat air mata di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Apa dia tadi melihat Ace mencumbu maid lain? Lalu kenapa dia menangis? Lalu kenapa dadanya ikut terasa perih melihatnya menangis?

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, Ace?" Bulir air mata itu jatuh. Meluncur melalui pipinya dan menetes ke lantai. Ace menahan nafasnya. Dadanya sakit dan dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya diam, memandang Luffy yang mencengkram pakaian maidnya dengan kuat dan menangis karena dirinya. Ya, dia yang membuat Luffy menangis.

"Jawab aku, Ace!" Nadanya meninggi saat dia tidak juga mendengar jawaban dari mulut Ace. Dengan susah payah Ace menelan salivanya. Menatap Luffy yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan.

"Hoi hoi, ada apa ini?" Marco yang tidak tau apa-apa shock saat melihat adegan roman picisan di depannya.

"Ace..." nadanya melemah. Luffy benar-benar hancur. Dia tau Ace tidak akan menjawabnya. Sama seperti dia tidak menjawab perkataan kalau Luffy mencintainya.

Ace tau Luffy menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Dia juga tau dia seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Tapi pikiran dan hatinya tidak sedang dalam satu jawaban. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa hanya menatap Luffy dalam diam.

"Aku benar-benar..." Luffy menghentikan omongannya. Menatap lekat pria yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan berkata dengan keras dan lantang "MEMBENCIMU!!"

Nafasnya tertahan. Ace merasakan ribuan anak panah yang menghantam hatinya. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan sakit seperti ini menghujam hatinya. Tangannya bergerak memegang dadanya dan menepuk-nepuknya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di sana. Luffy sudah pergi. Ace melihatnya. Namun tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mengejar gadis itu, memeluknya, dan memohon maaf. Dia hampir melakukannya kalau saja tangan Marco tidak menahannya untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kehilangan satu maid tentu tidak akan membuatmu miskin. Lepaskan saja, mana ada maid yang bersikap seperti itu pada tuannya" Marco menarik Ace agar duduk lagi, dan Ace menurutinya.

"Sudahlah bersenang-seneng saja. Kau sudah punya dua maid yang siap melayanimu. Kau akan membuatnya besar kepala kalau kau mengejarnya" Ace diam. Duduk tanpa berkata apapun. Pikirannya terus berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berteriak untuk mengejar Luffy.

'Luffy pasti kembali. Dia adalah maid di sini. Luffy tidak akan membencinya, karena Luffy mencintainya, itu yang dikatakan Luffy sebelumnya kan? Jadi tenang saja. Dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia milikmu' pikirnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

*

Sudah seminggu dan Ace belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah Luffy setelah kejadian itu. Ace merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu yang terjadi di kasur ini. Lalu membuka matanya lagi. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Kenapa Luffy tidak kembali lagi? Bukannya Luffy mencintainya? Begitukan? Dan apa-apaan rasa sakit di hatinya dan rasa menyesal ini. Hei, Ace sudah cukup menderita. Jangan buat dia tambah sakit. Ah, percuma. Bayangan wajah Luffy saat menangis benar-benar membuat hatinya teriris.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Luffy kah? Ace menenangkan hatinya, dan berbicara dengan nada senormal mungkin. "Masuk. Tidak di kunci"

Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menatap Ace dengan marah. Ace juga mendengus kesal menatap pria itu. Di saat dia mengharapkan Luffy kenapa harus ayahnya yang muncul?

"Kau ini benar-benar. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai keluarga Monkey D membatalkan perjodohan kalian?" Roger duduk di pinggir kasur. Menatap anaknya yang masih asik bergulat dengan bantal.

"Perjodohannya batal? Bukankah itu bagus?" Ace menyeringai ke arah ayahnya. Merasa menang melihat wajah kesal ayahnya.

"Ck! Kau ini! Apa yang tidak kau suka dari Luffy? Dia anak baik-baik, jujur, polos, dia juga cantik" Ace terdiam sesaat mendengar nama itu terlontar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Siapa tadi nama orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku? Luffy?"

"Huh? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih tidak tau namanya? Namanya itu Luffy. Monkey D Luffy"

TBC

haloo~ maaf baru bisa upload sekarang, sebenarnya sibuk nugas sampe lupa kalo pernah publish ff ini T_T huhuhuhu.. maaf yaaa.. chapter 3 di usahakan publish secepatnya.. doakan saja tugasku tidak bertambah dan aku tidak lupa publish lagi.. sekali lagi maaf ya (/.\\) #emotapaini


	3. Final Chapter

_My Maid-san [3/3]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ace x fem!Luffy_

 _._

 _._

 _AU, romance_

.

.

First ff di fandom ini dan first ff rate M, jadi mohon maklum apabila alur terlampau cepat, bahasa tidak dapat dipahami, tidak panas namun hanya terasa hangat, dan kesalahan lainnya. Comment sangat di tunggu untuk perbaikan kedepannya. Terima kasih, selamat membaca~

One piece dan seluruh cast milik Oda-sensei, tapi alur murni hasil pemikiranku

pict bukan buatanku, aku hanya merender dan menggabungkannya.

pict ku ambil dari :

Pict Luffy : /page/anime/7713117/female-luffy-and-ace (The Goddess of War)

Pict Ace : dark-king-ace./art/Dressrosa-One-Piece-Render-435284147 (Dark King)

.

.

.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck! Kau ini! Apa yang tidak kau suka dari Luffy? Dia anak baik-baik, jujur, polos, dia juga cantik" Ace terdiam sesaat mendengar nama itu terlontar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Siapa tadi nama orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku? Luffy?"

"Huh? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih tidak tau namanya? Namanya itu Luffy. Monkey D Luffy" Roger melemparkan sebuah foto. Ace mengambil foto itu memastikan apa Luffy yang di maksud adalah Luffy yang dia kenal. Dan benar sekali. Ace membulatkan matanya saat menatap foto itu. Dia tau benar itu Luffy, gadis yang menghantui pikirannya seminggu ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal perjodohan. Dia juga menggunakan baju maid. Kenapa?

Wajah Ace pucat pasi. Dia tau alasan kenapa perjodohannya dibatalkan. Sekelebat bayangan saat Luffy mengatakan kalau dia membenci Ace muncul dipikirannya. Menohok hatinya.

"Sekarang terserah kau mau bagaimana. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Ku pilihkan calon yang sesuai denganmu. Tapi jadinya malah begini" Roger menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia pusing dengan tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu. Dengan gontai dia bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ayah"

Roger berhenti. Membalikkan badannya dengan malas. 'Apa lagi sekarang?' batin Roger.

"Aku mau menikah"

"Huuhhh??!" Ace sukses membuat mata ayahnya membulat seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. "Dengan siapa? Kau mau menikahi salah satu gadis yang pernah kau tiduri?!" Roger sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anaknya.

Ace mengangguk dan membuat Roger semakin geram. Hampir saja Roger memberikan jitakan pada anaknya kalau anaknya tidak memperlihatkan foto Luffy padanya.

"Aku ingin menikahinya. Salah satu gadis yang pernah ku tiduri. Tapi tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku" jawab Ace mantap. Kali ini tidak ada perdebatan antara pikiran dan hatinya. Mereka sudah berdamai, dan sepakat. Roger masih membelalakan matanya, menjitak anaknya dengan keras sampai Ace meringis kesakitan.

"Ka-kau! Kau tidur dengan Luffy?! Pantas saja perjodohan kalian batal!" Sungguh betapa Roger ingin memiting anaknya.

"Aku tau, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ah pokonya, ayo antar aku kerumah Luffy. Aku akan melamarnya. Aku akan menikahinya" Ace berdiri, mengambil setelan kemeja dan jas yang formal untuk melamar gadis yang sudah seminggu tidak sekalipun hilang dari ingatannya.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Mana mau mereka menerimamu! Yang ada kau dipukuli karena meniduri anak semata wayang mereka! Kau belum pernah bertemu Garp kan? Kau pasti habis di pukuli kakeknya Luffy!" Ace tidak memperdulikan peringatan Ayahnya. Sibuk mengganti bajunya agar terlihat lebih pantas. Kemeja putih, jas dan celana hitam. Dasi merah? Ah tidak buruk.

Roger menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Dia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ini gila. Anaknya meniduri orang yang akan di jodohkan dengannya dan perjodohan batal. Sekarang anaknya mau ke sana dan melamar gadis itu? Gila. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Kau pakai jas itu saja, Ayah. Sudah bagus" Ace mengamati pakaian Ayahnya. Kemeja putih dengan celana dan jas cokelat muda serta dasi cokelat tua. Ace mengangguk yakin melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Mengencangkan dasinya dan sedikit merapihkan rambutnya.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo" Ace menarik Roger keluar kamar dan menuju mobil. Sedangkan Roger menatap anaknya dengan horror. 'Anak ini benar-benar sudah gila' pikirnya.

*

Mobil mereka sudah terparkir di pekarangan rumah keluar Monkey D.

Ace dan Roger turun dari mobil, dan melangkah memasuki rumah besar dengan dominasi putih itu. Roger sudah memberitahu perihal kedatangannya pada Dragon, ayah Luffy. Jadi beberapa pelayan sudah menyambut mereka.

"Silahkan masuk. Dragon-sama dan Garp-sama menunggu Anda di ruang tamu" Roger menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ada Garp di rumah. Ini akan rumit. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Pelayan yang mengantar mereka mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya. Dragon dan Garp tampak sudah menunggu mereka.

Mereka berempat duduk berhadapan. Ace duduk berhadapan dengan Garp, dan Roger yang duduk di sebelah Ace, berhadapan dengan Dragon.

"Ah sebelumnya terima kasih sudah menyambut kami. Kami kesini untuk-"

"Untuk mendapat tinju dariku bukan?" Garp melotot memandang Roger yang tadi membuka percakapan dan kini menatap Ace. Yang di tatap menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kini dia mengerti ketakutan ayahnya tentang kakek Luffy.

"Aku ingin melamar Luffy" ucap Ace sambil memandang Garp. Mencoba bertingkah senormal mungkin.

"Kau sudah gila? Seminggu yang lalu Luffy pulang dengan memakai pakaian maid sambil menangis. Lalu mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Padahal sebelumnya dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan calon suaminya" Garp emosi. Dia sudah mencekik Ace kalau Dragon tidak menahannya.

"Aku tau. Aku yang salah" Ace menelan ludah. Memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak mundur. "Ku mohon" Ace merunduk, membungkukkan badannya, memohon. "Aku.. mencintainya. Sangat. Tapi aku lamban menyadarinya. Maka itu, izinkan aku menikahi Luffy. Aku akan mencoba merubah kesalahanku. Aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi" Ace berkata dengan tegas.

Roger, Dragon, Garp memandang Ace. Memperhatikan gerak gerik anak itu dan menilai seberapa serius dia.

"Kau sungguh ingin menikahinya?" Dragon buka suara. Ace menegakkan badannya lagi. Menatap Dragon dan berkata dengan lantang dan mantap "Ya, aku akan menikahinya"

Dragon tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau bisa merubah hatinya. Aku izinkan kau menikahinya"

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatinya lagi" Ace tersenyum menatap Dragon dan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Garp masih diam. Tidak terima dengan pernyataan anaknya itu.

"Aku masih tidak setuju" Ace menatap Garp. Dia tau meluluhkan hati kakek satu ini lebih sulit. "Kalau kau mau mencoba meluluhkannya silahkan saja, dia ada di taman belakang. Tapi asal kau tau, aku sudah menjodohkan Luffy dengan seorang dokter bernama Trafalgar Law. Dia sedang bersama Luffy sekarang" Ace membulatkan matanya. 'Di jodohkan? Baru seminggu kan? Apa kakeknya sangat terobsesi menimang cicit sampai begitu ingin Luffy menikah? Dan lagi kenapa harus Law?' batin Ace.

Tentu Ace mengenal nama itu. Trafalgar Law adalah dokter yang terkenal bertangan dingin. Banyak nyawa tertolong olehnya dengan berbagai macam operasi.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan memulai usahaku, sekarang. Mohon pikirkan kembali permohonanku. Aku benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Luffy" Ace bangun dari duduknya. Lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Meminta salah satu pelayan untuk menunjukkan arah ke taman belakang.

"Roger. Apa yang anakmu pikirkan? Huh?!" Garp langsung mencecar Roger.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau tindakannya ini memang gila. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Dan sekarang aku mendukungnya. Ku mohon, Garp-san. Pikirkanlah sekali lagi. Anak itu memang nakal, tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya saat membicarakan tentang Luffy. Aku yakin Luffy bisa merubah anakku. Demi hal itu, aku rela memohon agar kau mempertimbangkannya lagi" Roger membungkukkan badannya. Garp menatapnya dengan kesal. Lalu membuang arah pandangannya masih dengan kekesalan yang sama.

*

Ace berdiri di lorong menuju taman. Pelayan yang mengantarnya sudah pergi. Dia bisa melihat gadis yang membuatnya kacau seminggu ini ada di situ. Duduk bersandar di salah satu bangku taman dengan menggunakan gaun putih polos tanpa lengan selutut dan juga topi jerami yang berada di punggungnya, tergantung di leher si empunya topi.

Baru satu langkah Ace mendekat, seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali wajahnya -karena sering muncul di berbagai majalah dan televisi- mendekati gadis itu. Duduk di samping gadis itu, lalu mengusap rambut gadisnya penuh sayang. Senyum Luffy tampak jelas di sana. Wajah pria itu semakin mendekat. Luffy tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan memilih memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan bibirnya di sapu bibir pria di sampingnya.

Sebuah panah imagine nyasar dan menancap di hati Ace. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Dan lebih sakit lagi karena tau, Luffy, gadisnya -yang dia akui sepihak- tidak menolak saat pria lain menciumnya.

Dengan langkah lebar, dia mendekati Luffy. Menarik tubuh gadis itu, membuatnya menjauh dari Law -pria tadi- dan mendekap gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya yg kekar.

"Ace?!" Luffy membelalak kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang menariknya. Tapi Ace tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Law. Sungguh dia ingin menghajar pria itu sampai babak belur dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

Luffy berontak. Berusaha keluar dari dekapan posesif milik Ace. Memukuli dadanya beberapa kali agar terlepas, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak tau kalau dia milikku?!" akhirnya Ace buka suara. Masih dengan tatapan tidak suka pada lawan bicaranya. Namun alih alih takut, lawan bicaranya malah meyeringai. Menatap Ace dengan jengah.

"Milikmu? Perjodohan kalian batal, apa kau belum tau?" sindir Law.

"Dia milikku bukan karena dia di jodohkan denganku. Tapi karena aku baru saja melamarnya" mulut Luffy terbuka saking shocknya. Ace? Melamar Luffy? Gila!

"Kau pikir semua lamaran akan di terima? Hentikan pikiran naifmu. Kau akan babak belur oleh Garp, dan Luffy sangat membencimu" dengan santai Law memindahkan kaki kanannya untuk bertumpuk di atas kaki kiri. Punggungnya bersandar santai di kursi sambil menatap remeh lawannya.

Ace menatap Luffy dalam dekapannya. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Luffy memalingkan wajahnya, menatap arah berlawanan dari pandangan Ace.

"Lu, kau masih marah padaku? Apa kau benar-benar... membenciku?" diam. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Ace merasa tercekat. Jadi Luffy benar-benar membencinya? Tentu saja. Pikiran Ace tentang Luffy masih mencintainya. Sejak awal dia sudah tau kalau pikirannya memang naif. Tapi apa salahnya berharap?

Bugh!

Ace menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya saat kepalan tangan Luffy memukul dadanya. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu" pukulan Luffy mendarat lagi di dada Ace, dan suaranya bergetar. Ace tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu, tapi dia tau kalau Luffy mulai menangis.

Pukulan Luffy berangsur-angur semakin bertubi dan kencang. Tapi yang di pukul tidak melakukan apapun. Membiarkan gadis itu memukulinya sampai dia puas. Suara isak tangis mulai terdengar di telinga Ace, membuat hatinya ikut perih. Dia tau kalau yang ia lakukan pada Luffy sungguh salah. Dan dia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf.

"Aku benci pada Ace! Benci! Sangat benci!" Luffy meracau sambil terus memukul. Namun lama-lama pukulannya melemah. Dan kedua tangannya memilih menutup wajahnya. Tangis gadis itu pun akhirnya meledak.

Ace memeluk gadisnya. Membuat kepalanya bersandar di dadanya, mengelus rambut hitam gadis itu dengan sayang.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Luffy. Aku benar-benar salah. Aku tau. Aku minta maaf" tangannya masih terus mengelus rambut gadis dalam dekapannya, sedangkan sang gadis hanya menangis dalam dekapan hangat Ace.

Law terdiam. Membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sayang pada Luffy. Tentu saja, Law sudah mengenal Luffy dari kecil, wajar kalau Law menyayanginya. Tapi dia juga tau, kalau Luffy hanya mencintai Ace. Dia tau karena Luffy bukan tipe orang yang akan menangis dan mengurung diri demi seorang pria.

Pada akhirnya, Law memilih berdiri. Meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih sibuk dengan drama mereka. Lagian tugasnya dari awal memang begitu. Membuat Ace cemburu dan sadar kalau dia mencintai Luffy. Permintaan khusus dari Garp yang tidak bisa di tolak.

Tangan kekar Ace mengangkat tubuh Luffy, mendudukkan dirinya dan Luffy dalam pangkuannya di kursi tempat Law tadi duduk. Luffy masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ace, dan Ace masih mengelus dan memeluk Luffy. Dia bisa mencium lagi aroma strawberry dari rambut Luffy. Aroma menyegarkan yang senang di hirupnya.

Luffy mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ace. Matanya terlihat sembab dan merah karena menangis. Ace mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan dahi mereka agar bisa lebih dekat menatap mata Luffy.

"Apa kau mau... memaafkanku?" Tanya Ace pelan sambil menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Tidak ada jawaban, tapi mata Luffy bergerak-gerak menatap dan mencari kesungguhan dari permintaan maaf Ace. Dan dia menemukannya. Luffy yakin Ace benar-benar menyesal.

"Kau benar-benar melamarku? Kau akan menikahiku?" Luffy masih menatap dalam mata Ace. Mencari kebenaran dari sepasang mata yang juga menatapnya tak kalah dalam.

Ace menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luffy. Tangan kirinya mengelus leher belakangnya dengan canggung. 'Apa Ace berbohong saat dia bilang dia melamarku? Kenapa dia seperti ragu-ragu?' pikiran buruk langsung menyerang kesadaran Luffy.

"Soal itu..." Ace menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tidak tau kalau lawan bicaranya menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya aku belum benar-benar mendapat izin dari ayah dan kakekmu. Terutama kakekmu"

Ace berhenti sejenak. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tangan kiri yang tadi mengelus leher belakangnya kini ikut memeluk tubuh gadis mungil di depannya. "Tapi aku yakin.. ah, tidak.. aku pasti akan mendapatkan izin untuk menikahimu.. baik dari ayahmu, maupun kakekmu"

Senyum Luffy ikut mengembang mendengarnya. Tapi wajah Ace tiba-tiba berubah masam. Luffy mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ace.

Tangan kanan Ace terangkat, menyentuh bibir pink milik Luffy. "Kenapa kau mau aja di cium Law? Melihatnya membuatku sakit" nada cemburu sangat jelas dalam kalimat Ace.

"Mmm.. soal itu-"

"Diamlah dan biarkan aku menghukummu" di dekatkannya bibirnya pada bibir Luffy. Menciumnya lembut. Merasakan lagi bibir yang menjadi candu baginya. Satu-satunya bibir yang membuatnya ingin terus menguncinya dan tidak membiarkan yang lain menyentuhnya.

Luffy membalas ciuman Ace perlahan dan sama lembutnya. Merasakan bibir tebal Ace yang sesungguhnya sangat ia rindukan. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin panas dan memburu. Hampir saja Luffy mati kehabisan oksigen kalau Ace tidak menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Mata Ace menatap mata gadis di depannya. Mengelus pipinya penuh sayang lalu mengecupnya sekilas. Ace benar benar merindukan gadis di dekapannya. "Ku mohon... Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Wajar kalau kau membenciku. Tapi ku mohon... berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi"

Luffy diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Hanya satu kesempatan. Aku memaafkanmu, tapi jangan di ulang ya" Luffy mempoutkan bibirnya di akhir kalimat. Membuat Ace tidak bisa menahan senyum dan spontan membuatnya mencubit hidung Luffy penuh gemas.

"Lalu soal lamaranku, bagaimana? Mau menikah denganku?" Luffy terdiam. Raut berfikir sangat jelas terlihat dari matanya yang tertutup dan dahinya yang mulai berkerut.

"Ada syaratnya"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada maid lagi. Pokonya kau tidak boleh ganjen sama wanita lain. Mengerti?" Mendengarnya entah kenapa membuat Ace justru senang.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah punya satu maid, dan dia berbeda dari yang lain. Mana sempat liat wanita lain?" Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun, hanya bertatapan sambil menyalurkan rasa rindu dan bahagia.

*

Sementara itu di pintu lorong menuju taman seorang kakek memandang kedua insan yang sedang berbahagia itu dengan sebal.

"Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa menolak lamarannya? Dasar anak muda. Pandai sekali merayu"

Suara tawa bijak anaknya terdengar di telinga kakek itu dan membuatnya tambah sebal. "Ini bukti kalau mereka saling mencintai. Kalau sudah begini, kau harus merelakannya, Ayah. Demi kebahagiaan Luffy juga" Dragon yang tadi melihat roman picisan itu bergegas masuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

Garp hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat untuk mengurangi kekesalannya. "Sudahlah. Ayo masuk dan tentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka" Garp menepuk pundak Roger yang sibuk menghapus air mata bahagianya. Terlalu senang karena akhirnya anaknya menjadi pria sejati. Roger mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah si kakek menuju ruang tamu.

*

Dan di sini lah mereka. Duduk di ruang tamu seperti tadi dengan tambahan Luffy di tengah-tengah Dragon dan Garp. Tampang horor terlihat jelas di wajah Garp, membuat Ace kembali kesusahan menelan ludahnya.

"Jadi, aku ingin mengulang lagi maksud tujuanku datang ke sini" Ace menghentikan kalimatnya, menarik nafas sambil mencuri pandang pada gadis yang ingin dia lamar. Yang di tatap juga menatapnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Bahkan sekarang pun dia tetap menggemaskan. Andai di sini hanya ada mereka berdua, Ace pasti sudah khilaf. Ah, lupakan hal itu dulu. Dia harus berfokus melewati tembok besar di hadapannya.

Ace mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dragon lalu Garp, menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Saya datang ke sini untuk melamar Luffy. Ku mohon, berikanlah restu kalian pada hubungan kami. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya dan tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi" lagi, Ace membungkuk. Ace yang biasanya memiliki harga diri tinggi -terlebih karena status dan kekayaannya- untuk kedua kalinya memohon seperti ini. Demi seorang gadis.

Dia tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya. Apalagi masalah wanita. Sebelumnya, bagi Ace wanita hanya pelengkap yang tidak terlalu penting. Tapi wanita yang ingin dia lamar ini bukan pelengkap baginya. Lebih seperti kebutuhan, mungkin?

Dragon dan Garp bertukar pandangan, lalu keduanya menatap Luffy. "Luffy, Kau mau menikah dengan Ace?" tanya Dragon pada anak perempuannya itu.

Dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang malu-malu, Luffy mengangguk. Membuat Ace yang tidak bisa melihatnya karena sedang membungkuk penasaran setengah mati dengan jawabannya. Hey, apa susahnya mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak' agar Ace bisa tau jawabannya? Walaupun untuk pilihan yang terakhir lebih baik Ace tidak mendengarnya.

"Tegapkan badanmu" perintah Garp. Ace pun langsung menurutinya. Menatap sekilas gadis di samping Garp sebelum akhirnya menatap Garp.

"Dengar ya, pokonya kau harus menjaga Luffy dengan baik. Jangan buat dia susah, apalagi sampai menangis seperti minggu lalu. Kalau kau melakukannya, aku berjanji akan mematahkan rahangmu" Ace menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tapi bukankah itu artinya Garp sudah merestuinya? Ah, dasar kakek tsundere.

"Aku mengerti"

"Selama Luffy bahagia, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian" Ace menatap Dragon dengan sedikit rasa haru. 'Benar-benar mertua idaman' pikirnya.

"Luffy, tolong jaga Ace ya. Dia sedikit bandel dan keras kepala, tapi aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya jadi anak baik" Roger menatap Luffy lembut, membuat Luffy entah mengapa terharu mendengarnya. Hanya anggukan dan senyum lembut sebagai jawaban dari Luffy.

"Sudahlah jangan lama basa basi, cepat tentukan tanggalnya" Garp mengambil kalender kecil di meja, lalu melihat-lihat tanggal yang pas. Huah, sepertinya prediksi Ace tentang Garp yang ingin menimang cicit itu benar.

"Ku rasa, itu biarlah jadi urusan kita. Lebih baik Ace dan Luffy pergi mencari gaun dan mengurus hal lainnya" ucap Dragon masih dengan nada bijaknya.

Ace mengangguk sekilas. "Kalau gitu, aku izin bawa Luffy" Ace berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Luffy yang langsung sambut oleh tangan mungil itu.

"Hey, kalian" langkah mereka berdua terhenti saat baru akan membuka pintu ruang tamu. Mereka berbalik memandang Garp yang juga menatap mereka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Walau sebentar lagi kalian menikah, jangan melakukan hal 'itu' dulu, paham?" Titah tetua Garp dengan tegas.

Membuat Ace memucat, Roger bahkan sampai keselek dan menyemburkan minumannya ke meja yang baru seteguk dia minum. Dragon menghindar dari semburan Roger, dan Luffy bertampang polos.

"Hubungan intim? Kami sudah melakukannya" dan dua kalimat bernada polos itu sukses membuat suasana hening.

Ace menatap horor Luffy, dia menyalahkan tangannya yang tidak bertindak cepat membekap Luffy.

"Kau... sudah melakukannya?" Garp berusaha meyakinkan lagi telinganya.

"Um" Luffy mengangguk.

"Dengan Ace?"

"Um" lagi, Luffy mengangguk. Ace membatu. Hancur sudah image 'mantu baik-baik' di mata Garp dan Dragon. Image itu memang sudah hancur, tapi tolong jangan tambah di hancurkan.

Dengan gerakan pelan Garp memutar lehernya menghadap Ace dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat terasa. Memuat yang di tatap berkeringat dingin.

"Ku-kurasa, kami harus pergi dulu" dengan cepat Ace menarik tangan Luffy dan membawanya kabur dari amuk Garp.

"GOL D ACE!!!!"

END

Muahahahahaha XD

Maafkan aku Law, kali ini kau tampilnya sedikit, dan lagi kau harus mengalah pada dua sejoli itu. Muahahahahaha XD *tawa epil*

Syudah kelar nih kisah cinta mereka. mind to review? kali aja kalau banyak yang review jadi ada sequelnya XD

kasian nih sama Law belum tampil banyak XD

Terimakasih sudah baca sampai habis *bow*


End file.
